A Hotsprings Episode
by Ultimate DBZ Fan
Summary: An older Shinji finds out what a real Hotsprings episode is like...
1. Misato

A/N: Beware of the lemon bonanza that will follow. All characters present herein are at least 18 or older. So no complaining people!

It was a cold evening in Tokyo 3. Shinji had, had a long day pilot Eva 01 against an especially destructive angel, leaving him exhausted and in need of some relaxation. He decided to take a long dip in the hot springs to try and soothe his aching muscles. "What a ridiculously long day" he said in a tired tone. "I should be back to 100% if I can just relax for a while.

The young man slowly took off his clothes and donned a white bath towel in their place. It was a beautiful evening as they sky was turning an autumn orange and heat radiated off of the waters of the hot spring. Shinji let out an audible sigh as he sank into the boiling water. He had to quickly hold onto the towel to keep if from floating off. "I am alone in here. Maybe I can stew nude just this once…" He looked around just to be certain before standing up and removing his towel. He instantly felt the chill in the air as his warm cock was exposed to the evening breeze, causing it to harden just a bit. "Ahhhh, that feels kinda nice." He smiled to himself as he prepared to get back into the spring.

Suddenly a wolf whistle came from the entrance to the hot spring. "Whoa there cowboy! Not going to let that bull loose out here are ya?"" contest. He looked down to see where she was pointing when he realized it was his cock.

"AHHHHH!" he screamed in embarrassment as he ducked into the hot spring, quickly grabbing the towel as he did. "Misato what are you doing here? This is the men's side of the spring!"

The purple haired captain held up a key that had an image of a spring on it. "No this is MY side of the spring. I just bought it. And it looks like you are trespassing little Shinji." She smirked.

"I'm not little, I'm 18 for god's sake!" he yelled indignantly.

"Yeah, after what you just showed me I guess I shouldn't be calling you little now should I" she winked while making an effort to look where his crotch would be in the water.

"Now I will be taking my dip now, you can either get out or…" she led her towel drop off her perfect form, causing Shinji's face to light up like a traffic light. "You could stay in and…pay the toll."

Shinji could only stare in awe as Misato sashayed over to the edge of the spring. Her body seemed perfect, save for a large scare across her ribs, but that did little to take the attention away from her amazing figure. Her huge breasts were just like he imagined them to be. He had spent many nights wide awake beating his meat to the picture she had sent him. They had looked like they were going to fall out in that, but now here they were, bouncing with every step she took, her dark pink nipples seemed almost purple as her hair grazed the tops of her chest. Below her scar was a neatly groomed triangle of purple hair. She had somehow managed to groom all of them so that they were more akin to a cat's head than any sort of bush.

Shinji was so caught up in his thoughts about her pussy that Misato managed to get behind him. "Something distracting you Shin-ji?" she said warmly as she bend down to look at him, her head hanging upside down, inches from his face as she looked at the red tint of his cheeks.

"No no nothing Misatooooo-!" he yelped as he felt her large boobs land on the top of his head, they were moving through his hair as she gently adjust her body. Never had he felt such soft things before, and never would he have thought that his head would be the place that he felt them.

Misato had to hold back a giggle. Her nipples were starting to harden as the pilot's hair tickled them when she moved. "Just checking." She winked as the shameless woman sat down in the spring next to the now very nervous man. "Quite a long day huh Shinji? That angel was a real killer; I'm surprised you beat it." She breathed as she moved closer to him, her nipples barely below the water.

"Oh you know I just tried my best heheheh. I really just need to get going now though; I think I'm pruning up." He tried to quickly get out of the spring, but the purple haired beauty was too fast.

"Not so fast Shinji…you haven't paid the toll yet." Misato smiled as she pulled him back in by his towel before yanking it away from him and tossing it aside.

Shinji tried to scoot away from the horny woman, but he was stopped in his tracks as he felt a slender hand gently cup his balls before a long finger reached up and began pressing down on the slit of his cock head. "Mi—sato!" he gasped out as the hand felt around his pubic area before returning to massaging his now hard cock.

"I knew you didn't have any hair on the rest of your body, but none down there either hmm?" she breathed while looking him dead in the eye.

He blushed even harder, if that was possible, "No, it never grew in." he shivered as her ministrations intensified.

"Well lucky for you I like hairless boys…" she squeezed his balls for good measure, earning her a grunt in return. She was about to dip her head between his legs for a taste when his hand shot out and punched her right in the boob.

"Please stop it Misato! I can't deal with this right now!" he yelled as his hand opened up and grabbed the orb of flesh he struck.

Misato merely looked down where his hand held her. A wicked smile crossed her features as she knew she now had him. "That hurt Shinji. You shouldn't punch a girl in the boob. It really hurts. No you have to kiss it better…"

He quickly recoiled back against the rock, the feeling of her firm breasts having left him and uncertainty returning.

She pinned him down, his arms being forced against the hot rocks as she leaned over him, her large breasts hanging above his face.

"Wait! Misato please! I'm not ready for umphff" he was cut off as a large breast landed in his open mouth, the soft flesh stopping all air from leaving him.

"Suck them Shinji!" she ordered. "If ever want to be successful with women you'll have to do everything I say." She knew that he had feeling s for Asuka and she thought that she could try and discuss her acts of lust as a mere teaching tool. Regardless of whether or not he believed her, he started suckling on her tit like a new born pig.

Even though he had no idea what he was doing, the pent up sexual frustration she was feeling made every greenhorn lick he gave lit up her nerves. "More! More! Lick them harder Shinji!"

The young man tried to oblige, but his lungs were on fire. He would have surely suffocated if Misato hadn't given him an instant to catch his breath as she switched breasts.

Misato was loving this. Having a young man under her, forcing him to do whatever she wanted turned her on so much!

He lapped at her dark pink nipples like a dog with a bone as she shoved more and more boob flesh into his open mouth. He was once again running out of air so he did the only thing he could think of doing. He bit onto her nipple. His plan worked as Misato leapt off of him as she climaxed into the hot springs. She loved the feeling of her nipples beings bitten and Shinji, in his act of defiance had only served to turn her on even more!

Gasping for breath, Shinji looked up to see the purple haired captain, now with a small welt on her left nipple coming at him once more. "I need to teach you to be more gentle Shinji. I woman like me may love that kind of kinky stuff, but I don't think Asuka would…"

He blushed as she mentioned his crush, but as he moved to speak she silenced him with a passionate kiss. "Mmmhmmmm!" he moaned as she chased his tongue around his mouth with her own before cornering it. He felt exactly like his tongue at that moment as her hand moved back down to his raging hard on.

"I'm glad my boy here likes a good feed" she smirked. "I'm hungry too, and a cream soda sounds great right now." She grinned as she played with his cock.

"Wait, Misato! My muscles are aching way too much for this!" He tried to beg her to stop, but her lust had no ears for his cries.

She suddenly hoisted him up and sat him down on the hot rocks on the edge of the spring. She licked her lips before enveloping his manhood in her hot cavern. "Uhhhggggg!" he would have creamed himself right then and there had she not squeezed his balls just at the right moment to stop him.

"You cum only when I say so. Got it?" She said looking up from his raging tower.

Shinji gulped, his face was flushed and his need to cum was just getting more and more urgent by the second. Misato moaned as she began whipping his cock with her tongue, running it up and down the underside of the shaft while all the pilot could do was attempt to grip the rocks in pleasure, he knew better by now than to grab the buxom officer if he ever wanted to reach release.

It had been too long since Misato had last tasted such a nice cock. Her long pink tongue circled his pulsing head before lapping at the slit at its peak, sending Shinji reeling in pleasure. It was time now for her tasty beverage. Looking up for a moment Misato gave the pilot a swift slap to the face. "Feed me now!" she yelled.

She didn't have to yell. The slap had broken Shinji's concentration, causing him to release everything that was bottled up inside. The purple haired major was quickly hit by volley after volley of white hot cum as she struggled to get the head inside her mouth. Her hair was covered in his sticky seed as she finally drank what else came out. Savoring in what she had done.

Shinji collapsed on the rocks, all the struggling he had done during the blowjob had made his aching muscles burn anew, leaving him virtually incapacitated on the edge of the spring. Unfortunately for him, the lusty major was far from done.

"Mhhhmmm. That was delicious, Shinji." Misato smirked. She wiped the remaining cum off her face and out of her hair before licking it from her fingers. Now you do me…"

"Wait...please…Misato…" he panted. Barely able to move, he knew he was at her mercy. "I can barely move."

"Oh well it looks like the one thing I need to move is working just fine…" she grinned as she stood up, the evening sun glistening over her body, her scar becoming less and less prominent as water dripped from her swaying rack.

Shinji struggled to move as she stood above him. She squatted down so that she was sitting on his torso with her purple slit right against his face. "Now don't bite me here or I promise nothing the angels have ever done will compare to what I'll do to you…"

Shinji had one last breath of hot air from the spring before her dripping pussy was shoved in his face. He held his mouth shut momentarily before opening it and having some of her juices drip in. He was taken aback for a moment. He had never thought that she would taste so sweet. Her wet cunt tasted tart with just a hint of…"blackberries?"

Suddenly two strong thighs crushed his head between them. He looked up to see what the problem was, just to see a very impatient Misato looking down at him. "Get licking Shinji!" she growled before shoving her pussy further into his face.

Having no other options left to him. The young pilot accepted that his only avenue of survival was to please the major in every way she demanded. He shoved his tongue deep into her slick pussy. Misato shook as she felt his finally begin. Having broken the ice, Shinji got to work cleaning up her juicy cunt. He circled his tongue around and around inside her inner folds, being sure to suck lightly on the edges of each petal before going deeper.

"AHHHHHH! OH Shinji keep going!" Misato bucked her hips into his face, interrupting his ministrations but putting her throbbing clit directly into his line of fire.

He looked at it curiously. He wasn't very familiar, at all, with the female anatomy, but if it was anything like his cock, sucking it would finish her off. As if he was drinking from a straw, the young man sucked her clit into his mouth. Misato screamed in pleasure as his assault began. She writhed in pleasure as he held her struggling clit still with his lips as his tongue molested every part of the purple flesh. This was simply becoming way too much for Misato as she reached her climax. "SHINJIIII!" she wailed as the boy was suddenly his by a flood as her juices poured over his face and into his mouth.

Getting off of him, the purple haired vixen looked on in lust as the pilot's long cock began rising to new heights. Fully regaining its hard state. For Shinji's part he was busy coughing up the last of the nectar that had gone down the wrong pipe. One particular hard cough sent a spurt of her juices into the air, landing on the major's large boobs.

"I hope you're feeling better now because it's time for the grand finale!" Misato roared as she pounced onto the helpless male.

"Wait…..Misato….I can't… I might get you pregnant…" he whimpered. The last thing he wanted was for his dad to find out this had ever happened because of a baby.

Misato cocked an eyebrow as he lay panicked below her. "Hmm. You don't want me to be your first do you?" she misinterpreted. "You want Asuka to be the first girl you fuck. Well don't worry about that. You won't be fucking my pussy." She said as she spread the cheeks of her round bum. "My butt will be fucking you!"

It took him a moment to realize what she had meant, but when it hit him he attempted to struggle one last time. He had heard all about anal at school; how tight and pleasurable a woman's ass could be, but even though he knew she must be clean from the springs, the idea of shoving his dick up there just didn't sit well with him.

Coming back from his thoughts, he found Misato crouched over him. Her tight hole aligned with his waiting cock. Like a rocket ready to breach the atmosphere.

"Get ready for the thrill of a life time…" she said as she rubbed the juices off her breasts and into her ass.

All of Shinji's worries went away as he watched his cock be consumed by the major's hole. He gasped out in ecstasy. "Sooooo tight!"

Misato had her eyes shut tight. "Maybe taking such a big guy up here was a bad idea." She thought, but having finally fully enveloped him she felt the pleasure he also felt.

"Come on big boy. Show me what you can do!" she barked as she slowly moved herself up and down his length. Both of them felt jolts of pleasure as she picked up the pace. Bouncing up and down on the young man cowgirl style she felt more in control than ever before! Normally the male was the dominating one during anal, with his woman helpless below him, but here…here it was quite the opposite.

"Ughhh ahhh ugggggg!" Shinji grunted as he looked up at her, the sun behind her, he could barely see more that a silhouette, but what he could see for certain, was both of her pale F cups bouncing up and down as she slammed her ass back down onto his hard rod.

"Just one good grab." He said to himself as she attempted to move his arms. They were far too weak now though so he had to accept the torture of watching the biggest boobs in Tokyo 3 jiggle just out of reach.

Misato noticed his longing stares as she bounced. With one had still assisting her movements, she caressed her boobies with the other. "You want to grab these don't you my little Shinji?" she grinned.

The young pilot could only give a grunt in reply as he watched her heft each boob in her hands before tweaking each hard peak until they looked ready to slice an angel in half. "Hell. You're doing a good job being my toy tonight so here's a reward." 

Shinji held his mouth open in anticipation as her jiggling tits hovered over his face. Dangling just out of reach before landing in his waiting maw. He sucked greedily at her purple nipples. Being sure to nestle his face in all the warm boobflesh that he could.

Misato, now at an odd angle, continued to pump herself along his cock as the boy below her feasted on her soft boobs. With so much pleasure passing through her between her stretched asshole and molested boobs, Misato had only one last command to give before she came. "Bite me!"

Shinji instantly followed her order and bit down on the sore bud. The pleasure and pain caused the kinky woman to climax."AHHHHHH!" Her hot juices poured over his pubic area as he too came.

With a mighty roar he shot his hot seed deep into her ass, completely filling the tiny space. She slowly wedged herself off of him, globs of cum falling from her bum as she lied down, pulling him into the hot water with her. "I think you've earned a rest now soldier." She smiled down at him as she pulled his head into her chest. He snuggled up against her soft pillows as sleep overcame him.

Misato looked up at the evening sky as she thought about what to do once he woke up…

After an hour or so the boy was awoken by movement. "Wait. What's going on?" he asked. Suddenly able to move his body. "All the time in the hot water must have healed them" he thought.

Looking around he couldn't find any trace of the nude major, he could have sworn he felt her move when he woke up just now. "I guess she went home… I better do the same. Now here's my towel?" he said while looking around.

All he could find though was a note. "What's this?"

The note read "Dear Shinji, Had a great time tonight. Let's do it another time!

P.S. You're welcome for this…"

His face scrunched up, "You're welcome for what? This whole evening was about pleasing her, what is she saying you're welcome about?"

"Shinji?" a small voice said from the spring's entrance.

Shinji turned to see to see who it was. "Asuka?" he dumbly said as he looked at the young red head clad in nothing, but a towel wrapped around her curvy frame.

"Shinji…" she said again. Longer this time as she looked down. Her face burned dark red as the sound of an elephant passed through her mind. "Shinji…."

He followed her lowered gaze when it hit him. "Ahhhh! Don't look!" he cried. Quickly trying to cover his long cock. It may not have been hard, but it wasn't lacking in size in its current state.

He looked up at his crush, his long cock barely concealed by his hands. "Asuka what are you doing-"he stopped when he noticed her drop a purple key on the ground. "You're welcome for this…" the words echoed through his mind. "Damnit Misato!" he blushed.

His thoughts of revenge were suddenly stopped when Asuka's towel also hit the floor. Looking up at her gorgeous, curvy body all he could hear was her say. "Shinji…"

A/N: First Evangelion one. Hope I captured the characters well since it's been so long since I've seen the show. I do take requests so feel free to pop a pm. And please REVIEW!


	2. Asuka

"SHINJI!" He awoke from his trance to see Asuka still standing before him, and much to his displeasure, with her towel still on... He focused in on her as she yelled at him.

"What the hell are you doing here? This is the women's side!" she yelled with her face turning red from the heat and the undeniable evidence of Shinji's endowment before her. Here I am thinking that I'm going to have a nice relaxing day off when I find you in here…perv." She held her towel strongly shut, not wanting to give the milk for free to the man that bumbled his way out of her advances for so long.

Shinji blushed as he held his hands over his limp cock; even soft it truly was a beast. "Asuka please let me explain. Misato was here and she—" the red-haired pilot cut him off mid-sentence as her rant continued.

"Misato? Yeah right! She said that I deserved some relaxation so she gave me this key so that I'd have the whole spring to myself. I bet you overheard us earlier and decided to barge in hoping to see me naked…" She eyed him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Despite his protests she continued. "I guess I can't really blame you though…all these years fighting side by side, you've had to sit and watch as my body blossomed into something that even if you could get…you'd be too afraid to even try." She formed a smirk on her gorgeous lips as she spoke.

"No! Asuka! It's not that its—" he tried to cut in.

"Of course it is! I mean. Look what you could have seen…" The red head slowly started to loosen her towel, her large breasts beginning to ease out as the tight towel lessened its squeeze on them. Asuka turned to the man with her hands firmly pulling the towel open when he yelled.

"Asuka don't!" Shinji looked at the girl as the wind blew softly by, neither one of them were speaking after Shinji's small, but impactful outburst. The young man looked on as Asuka slowly closed her towel back up, a small look of hurt replacing the confident smirk she had just had on.

Asuka turned away from Shinji, her hands falling to her sides now that her towel was securely shut once more. She couldn't believe it. After all these years together, he still felt so little for her that he didn't even want to see her body just for laughs. She looked down at her petite form. The years had been kind…very kind to her as she had filled out into a strong and curvy woman. While not nearly as big as Misato's, her breasts were truly something to marvel at. Her 36DDs were perfectly firm; they stood on her chest like two perfect mountains, impervious to all forces that would wish to harm them…gravity was a frequent loser. Her toned belly was smooth, with the faint signs of muscles underneath, a bonus from the training she had been doing to be a stronger pilot. Her butt was probably the least of her new assets as her strong, long legs had detracted from it immensely, but despite the lack of bouncy flesh there, it was still a model athletes bum that any man could appreciate. Finally, she looked at her skin, while most of the people in Japan were relatively light as it was, a person of her origins, not to mention red hair color, was far paler than anyone in the country. She had hoped that her exotic look would further help her to get the pilot of Eva 01's attention, but it seemed that her hopes were misplaced.

Shinji heard her utter the words she had called him hundreds of times. "Stupid idiot…" as she turned to leave, she looked like defeat personified as she left. It was then that the man started to think.

It was as if something finally clicked in the young man's mind. "All those times she said that to me were after flirting or showing off in one way or another. Just like this…well I'm not going to hear her say those words ever again!" He thought.

The boy that had come to the spring that evening would never have thought of doing what Shinji was now thinking of doing, but he wasn't a boy anymore. The long, hot experience with Misato had opened his eyes to the softer side of strong women like the Captain and Asuka. They weren't just openly battling the world; they were also looking for someone to battle it with, and while it was obvious that Misato had no real intentions of doing anything beyond sex, Asuka clearly wanted more. And more was exactly what he was going to give her!

Asuka heard footsteps quickly coming up behind her as she was walking away. Suddenly a hand grabbed hers and spun her around to face the man behind her. "Shinji! What the fu—" her angry words were silenced as the pilot of 01 pulled her into a close and intense kiss.

"Mmmmhmmmm." She moaned into him as his arms wrapped around her smaller form, her towel the only thing between his hard chest and her soft breasts. Her eyes slowly slid shut as she enjoyed her second kiss with the man she had long been crushing on.

Seconds turned into minutes as they young pilots stayed pressed together, their warms lips pressing against one another until they had to break off to breath. Shinji looked down at the other pilot, she stood three inches shorter than him so he didn't have to look far, and not that looking lower on her was a bad thing…

"No more stupid idiot" he said as he looked the girl in her light blue eyes. "I'm not going to be the boy that shies away from you anymore. I promise I'll pay you back for all the years you tried to get my attention."

Asuka was so happy, she felt like she was going to burst! She had finally gotten a response out of the wimpy boy. "About damn time you noticed me." She smirked. "All this delicious, ripe fruit was just sitting on the tree and you never had the balls to pick it."

"I do now." He grinned as he grabbed both her arms and held them outstretched behind her as he attacked her lips once more, only this kiss wasn't going to be as gentle. The earlier contact had just wet his appetite for the soft woman, and now he wanted more.

Asuka let out another long moan as Shinji's tongue plunged through her lips like a Spear of Longinus through an AT field, quickly finding the target of his endeavors as his tongue met hers completely unprepared for his bold move. He moved all over her wet muscle, being sure to run his tongue all around hers as he yearned to taste the fruit that was Asuka.

The young woman didn't stay surprised for long as soon her tongue began its battle with his amidst a sea of their saliva. Like two Evas going at it, their tongues danced around her mouth, occasionally sliding along her gums, but mostly caressing each other with a building sense of lust.

Just when Asuka felt she was winning, Shinji withdrew from her moist battleground fully. She looked up at him with an annoyed look as he had retreated just as she had taken the upper hand. "What? Is my tongue too much for you?" she teased him, seemingly forgetting that he still had her hands pinned away from her, leaving a certain object in a very vulnerable state.

"No. I just wanted to taste something else." He grinned as his eyes left hers and made a bee line straight for her tightly wrapped cleavage.

"Heh! Like we're going that far without me being on top!" Asuka laughed as she went to pull her arms free. "What the? Hey! How are you holding me? I'm way stronger than you!" she looked at him with a frustrated glare.

His smile was warm, but still clearly displayed what he intended to do with the girl. "Just one of the benefits of growing into a man." He flexed his masculine muscles as he spoke. "You get strong enough to pick the fruit you want."

Asuka was taken aback by his confidence, but was also really being turned on by it. She crossed her legs as he looked at her, not wanting the fact that she was now leaking a steady flow of nectar to become apparent. She didn't want him to know she was that desperate to feel him inside her.

She looked down at his long cock, his hands no longer covering it; she was once again able to get a good look at it. It was a good 7 inches already, and was hardening fast, its size increasing by the second! She licked her lips as her blues eyes met back up with his brown ones. "If you let me go I'll show you how much I've been wanting this to happen…" she teased him, hoping he'd release her enough to struggle free and turn the tables on him.

Shinji's thoughts were getting equally mischievous, but much more productive. He listened to every word that left Asuka's mouth with lust as he thought about all the things she could do…

Feeling his grip weaken, Asuka moved fast, quickly jerking both her arms at the same time to free herself, but to no avail. "Damn it!" she cursed. "Shinji! Let go!" her lack of control over the situation was quickly getting to her.

"In a minute…" Shinji said mindlessly. His eyes not leaving the girl's abundant cleavage as he spoke.

"What the…?" Asuka looked down to see what had captivated him so much that he couldn't speak properly when she saw that her towel was slowly unraveling. The knot that she had died has been destabilized by struggles and was now slowly slipping away, taking her modesty with it.

"Shinji!" she half yelled, half whimpered as her towel slid open and pooled in a heap in-between her lovely legs. A deep blush spread across her face as her crush's eyes roamed over the fruits of her development.

Shinji was blushing nearly as much as her. The way her towel left her body was enough to make many men cum in and of itself. The knot came undone as the towel opened to reveal her body to him. Her large breasts, having been squeezed half to death by the knot, bounced free as they were set loose on the world. Her powder pink nipples hardened into little buds as they stood at attention. His eyes watched them settle before tracing down her smooth stomach to the hairless skin above her pink slit. He could have sworn she was leaking too!

"Okay Shinji. Your fun is over. Now it's my turn." Asuka tried to coax him off of her, but to no avail.

He looked down at her with lust-filled eyes and spoke in a deep, husky tone that drove right to her aching core. "My minute's not up yet."

The girl had but a moment to think over his words before she felt her hands being hoisted above her head, now being restrained by just one of his. "Good. Maybe now I can get loose" she thought.

As she went to free herself Asuka felt a wave of pleasure spread over her as Shinji's free hand gave one of her firm breasts a soft squeeze. "Ohhhah!" she gasped as her efforts were temporarily halted as the man had his way with her ripe fruits.

A look of wonder spread over Shinji's face as he molded the soft mounds in his hand. They were much firmer that Misato's and stuck straight out from Asuka's chest with the same pride as their owner. He softly squeezed the right breast, feeling its weight in his hand before trying to grab it from every angle he could. It was like playing with a water balloon, no matter how he squeezed it or what shape her contorted it into, it always returned to the spherical shape that it had started with.

He soon felt Asuka's resistance weaken so he let her hands go and moved both hands onto her succulent rack. Shinji was nearly drooling as his hands mashed her firm boobies together, making the small nipples fight each other in the middle before letting go to watch them jiggle back into place.

Even with her hands free, Asuka was in no better a position to return the favor as the pleasure in her boobs racked her body. 'Mhhhhmmm! Ooooaahh!" she moaned out as the sudden arrival of Shinji's tongue on her nipple made her eyes shoot open. She instinctively clutched his head to her bosom as his mouth created an air-tight seal on her breast.

Moan after moan escaped her as he went to work whipping her delicate nipple with his strong tongue. Every time she recovered from one assault another would begin as he swirled his wet muscle around her nipple. Hearing her cries of pleasure, Shinji quicken the paced that he French-kissed her breast, switching from the left to the right one he didn't miss a beat as her moans rolled on. He finally released her breast with a delightful "pop" as he looked at them. Two flushed mounds of flesh with little dark red pebbles on the top of each. He knew what he wanted from her, and he wanted it now.

The waves of pleasure at last subsiding, Asuka realized that her hands were now free…free to do whatever she wanted. With lightning reflexes, Asuka grabbed Shinji and pinned him on the ground with a thud.

"Ahh!" he winced in pain at hitting the hard rock below him as his gaze returned to her. Silhouetted against the setting sun, she reminded him of the first time they had met aboard an aircraft carrier. The romantic thoughts in his mind quickly being ruined as he remembered how her yellow dress had been lifted up by the wind.

Asuka looked at him with a domineering smirk planted firmly on her face; she had taken him down and reassumed control. "Now to exploit that control." She thought.

Getting on her knees beside him, her eyes returned to his sleeping giant when she had an idea. "Shinji, remember all those years ago when you asked me about thermal expansion?" she said with a smirk.

Shinji's face instantly turned red as he remembered how she had teased him with her breasts at the time. "Ye...yes." he choked out.

"Well I think it's time I was able to properly answer that question." She said with a wink. Reaching down to his pulsing cock, she grasped it firmly in her hand. "Now when I hold your big cock do you think it will get bigger or smaller?" she teased.

Shinji let out a long sigh at the feeling of her soft hand on his dick. His blush only deepened as his penis answered the question for him by growing another 2 inches before standing straight up at the sky. "Ohm Shinji!" Asuka couldn't help but moan as he grew in her hand.

"You like it now. Let's see how you like it in a minute." The man gasped out his comment, hoping to put his urges to rest by finally impaling the confident woman on his long spear.

A hard squeeze put a stop to such thoughts. "Not this time big boy. You've had enough fun sampling my body. Now it's time I see what kind of fruit you're packing." She said in a slow, sultry tone.

"OOOaaahhh!" The formerly dominant man let out a loud moan as the red headed girl dipped her head down to his strong pelvis, where she took his long shaft into her mouth. Shinji felt like he was going to blow his load right then and there! This was nothing like what he had experienced with Misato, with her, his pleasure seemed inconsequential whereas the girl currently wrapping her tongue around his member seemed motivated only by the moans of pleasure she elicited from him.

He tasted different from what she would have thought. Having never sucked a man off before, she didn't know what she was expecting. He had a musky taste, much different from the sweet taste if his mouth, this taste somehow felt extremely masculine for some reason. "Probably because you're sucking a man's cock." Her subconscious seemed to say. The girl only smiled as she heard another moan leave the man above her. She ran her tongue along the underside of his head, skimming the ridges before bearing down hard on the slit, trying to press him for all the cries she could get. She cupped his fleshy balls in her hands, hefting their weight while giving soft caresses to further stimulate the man. Deciding to take it up a notch, she took as much of him into her maw as she could, it was not long before the head touched the back of her throat. Fighting through the gag reflex, she moved one hand to comfort the part of his shaft unlucky enough to not be able to fit in her. Asuka would have smiled if she could as another load groan came out of the male pilot; unfortunately a sheer size of his cock blocked any facial expressions she could have made. Picking up a new pace, she rammed his hot rod in and out of her moist cavern, the whole of the shaft running along her tongue as it did.

Shinji was panting hard now. Small beads of sweat were beginning to form on his brow as the pilot of Eva 02 pumped him for everything he had. The feeling was intense! Somehow she was putting him through his paces more than Misato had, and with just a blowjob no less, not that this was just any kind of blowjob seeing as who was doing it. "Asuka is giving me a blowjob." He thought. "Asuka Langley Soryu is sucking me off!" he accidentally screamed out loud as he came in her mouth, a torrent of hot cum flooding her cavern as it was quickly filled.

Asuka fell back onto her bum coughing up the cum that had gone down the wrong pipe. He had cum right when she was deep throating him and now not only was her face and hair covered in his seed, but apparently so were her lungs. "So? You proud that you got sucked off by me?" Asuka chuckled at Shinji's accidental outburst.

He blushed some at her jokes, he hadn't meant for her to know how big of a deal it was for him to have her doing such explicit things to him.

Asuka coughed up some more cum. "Wow. You're not soft at all. You're still hard as a rock." She said rather shocked. After releasing a load like that one, she would have thought he'd be out for a while, but it seemed he wasn't anywhere near being done.

Shinji looked up from where he lay on the ground, just to see that his eyes were level with her dripping womanhood. His cock twitched as if to say it was time. A twitch that he readily agreed with.

Having finished coughing up Shinji's seed, Asuka looked up at the shadow hovering over her. "Well then. Are you ready to go?" she said, her voice full of confidence as she started to stand up just to have a strong pair of hands hold her down.

"I think I like you right where you are…" Shinji gazed down at her with open lust as he pinned her arms down above her head. She was undoubtedly a strong girl, but HE was much stronger.

The two exchanged stares at each other's bodies. Shinji's traced down from her cum soaked face, to her heaving breasts, which jiggled with every breath she took, down her sexy smooth belly, before finally coming to rest at her perfect, pink pussy. It looked to be as aroused as humanly possible as it practically poured her sweet juices out onto the ground.

"Be careful Shinji…" Asuka whimpered out. While she loved gazing at the man's toned muscles as they flexed to keep her delicate form still, it was the long rod that was pointing straight at her core that worried her.

Shinji looked back up from her body to her glowing eyes as he finally registered the concern in her tone. He couldn't help, but to smile when he realized why she was suddenly so apprehensive. What man wouldn't anyway? "Asuka, Is this your first time too?" he asked with sincerity in his voice.

The proud pilot looked away as she muttered. "Yes" A deep blush graced her cheeks as she did.

Shinji leaned down and sucked the red head's lips into a deep and passionate kiss. "There's no reason to be ashamed Asuka. After all, it's my first time too." He beamed.

The kiss seemed to reignite the energy in the woman as she suddenly barked back. "Ashamed? Why should I be ashamed? You're the one that should be ashamed. It seriously took you this long to try and lay a woman and you're asking if I'M ashamed?"

He was taken aback by her sudden outburst, but his he kept her arms pinned. "Yeah, well maybe I was biding my time for something great. What's your excuse?"

She looked as haughty and proud as a woman who was as naked as can be with her arms pinned could be. "You've stared at my body long enough tonight to know that no one at our school could ever dominate it because they're all too weak to even try!" she said with a proud smirk.

The pilot of Eva 01 could tell she was goading him on. She WANTED to be dominated as she had always dominated other people in public; and he was willing to oblige.

"Well Asuka." He said as his long cock scraped against her outer labia, releasing a gasp from the proud girl. "That's all going to change when I tell everyone that I fucked Asuka Soryu and that she loved it." A full smirk was planted on his face as he challenged her. The physical struggle was certainly over, but he was going to fulfill her need to be totally overpowered whether she liked it or not.

Asuka felt her pussy twitch as she stared up at the look of animal lust in the man's eyes, knowing that her supple body was the sole target of his needs. For the first time in ages she felt absolutely helpless as she knew that this man was going to pleasure her until he was finished and she could do nothing to stop him. It. Felt. Awesome. "Well Shinji." She said as she jiggled her boobies and widened her legs ready to take Shinji's monster in at all costs. "I hope you know that the moment that the moment you join with me we're together. Think you can handle being with me?" she smirked.

Shinji's only response to her question was to slowly stick his long, hard cock into her dripping pussy, eliciting a grunt from each of the young lovers. He stopped when he reached her barrier. "This is going to hurt."

"Ha! I've felt way worse in my Eva! Hurry up and fuck me before I change my mind." She teased. For someone so vulnerable, she still held the fire that she did when on top. It was something he had to admire.

With one hard thrust Shinji tore through her hymen and impaled his member deep within her. Asuka let out a small yelp of pain as he tore her. It certainly was way worse than she had imagined it to be, but the pain was quickly replaced by sheer pleasure as Shinji began rocking in and out of her. "Ahhh! Oooahhh!" Asuka moaned with Shinji as the two pilots finally became one in a sea of blissful sex.

"Fuck me Shinji! Fuck me until I scream!" Asuka yelled at him as he picked up the pace. Her bouncy double Ds jiggled on her chest with every thrust, never getting the chance to settle before the next pulse shook her petite body from its core outward.

As if the sight of Asuka's large breasts was enough to bring the male pilot over the edge, the sounds he was making certainly were. The size of Shinji's cock combined with all the juices coming out of Asuka's flowering pussy made loud squelching noises as he repeatedly stretched her to the limit. He gazed down into her blue eyes as she looked back into his brown ones for a moment of shared lust before she closed her eyes as her hands fell limp, finally ceasing the struggle to get free and submitting to Shinji's ministrations.

If she was that close to cumming, then he knew he was too. Releasing his hold on her hands, he grabbed a firm hold of her out of control melons, squeezing and kneading them as he slowed down his quick thrusts into slow and hard stabs, deep into her body.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" she moaned out. Each and every thrust felt almost like an orgasm in itself as Asuka's poor pussy was ravaged by the girth of Shinji's cock.

Right before he came, Shinji took one last look at his handiwork. The strongest woman he had ever known as reduced to a panting, sighing mess before him. Her face as flushed from exhaustion and her boobs seemed almost pink from all of the attention he had been giving them. He had done this, and that was a bigger accomplishment that defeating any angel as far as he was concerned.

"SHINJI!" she screamed out as her body convulsed before spewing all over her wonderful nectar out onto him.

This was more than enough to break Shinji's control as he shoved his cock deep within her as he poured his cum into her like a firehouse. Never had he felt such pleasure before in his life. Misato's asshole was nice, but for a real first time with a pussy, Asuka was impossible to beat. "ASUKAAAA!" he bellowed back down at her before pulling out and collapsing beside her.

The two young lovers laid there for what seemed like eons; panting and marveling over each other's pleasure stricken forms. Shinji couldn't help but smirk as he looked at the right lines on his new girlfriend's bosoms from where he had squeezed them when he came. They were his as much as she was now. But his face soon contorted into a grimace as he felt a hand grasp his limp cock was immense force.

"Don't think I didn't notice your staring Shinji." She smirked. "Be happy that I'm not leaving my mark on my new possession with my teeth." She squeezed his cock even tighter to make her point. The red head leaned over him as she teased.

Shinji's eyes went down to her dangling boobs as she messed with him. "You always lower your defenses at the wrong time. Just like when you're piloting." He grinned.

"Now wait just a minute you little-"she began, just to be tackled back down to the ground with her boyfriend's head nuzzled deep into her pillow like breasts as he impaled her once more.

"Ahhhhh! You ready for round 2 I take it?" she smiled happily. "Well don't think for a second that I'm spending the entire night on my back! Now it's your turn!" she laughed as she pushed him over and straddled him in a cowgirl position.

"Oooo Asuka!" Shinji moaned as she rode him on the hot floor of the spring, but little did either of them know. A third person had been given a purple key and had watched them from the moment Shinji had stripped Asuka of her towel.

"So Asuka likes it when Shinji fucks her hmm…" thought the pale-blue haired girl. Rei clutched her towel taught against her firm C cups as she watched the couple go at it. Rei had also changed over the years, her body was still the smallest of the three pilots, but she had grown a nice pair of C cups that fit her frame perfectly, much unlike Asuka's melons that brought so much attention because they looked even bigger in her frame. But unlike the others, she had undergone much more psychological growth. She wasn't the empty doll that Asuka had always accused her of being anymore. She knew she was a person, albeit a usually uncaring one. She had grown tired of the way Asuka always treated her. As if she was nothing. And now she felt that she had to give Asuka her dues and return the favor, and Shinji had given her something to throw back at her….and all around. She gazed disdainfully at Asuka's much larger breasts before looking down at her own much more modest pair. "You've always called me flat at school. Now I'll let everyone know just what you do with those big tits of yours." She grinned as she backed out of the spring, leaving the other pilots to continue their love-making undisturbed.

A/N: Well that's it for chapter 2. I hope you all liked it. I already have big plans for chapter 3 and possibly two more after that. I honestly never expected this to be more than a Misato one-shot, but the popular responses have changed my mind. Please submit REVIEWS because that makes me want to write the next chapter much faster. I also take requests so take a look at my other works too to see what I do!


End file.
